True Adventure
by WolfPyre
Summary: Another adventure in my True Verse! It's set at the same time of my Truly Supernatural story so you may want to read that if you haven't already. There is spanking and bad language in this fic so if you don't like it don't read it! True is in New York and runs into an old aquaintence.


**Hi all! Real life has finally slowed down a little and I FINALLY found time to finish one of many unfinished stories I have in my files. It's not much and I've only used spell/grammar check so hopefully you aren't expecting something** **spetacular**!

Neal leaned against the street lamp in front of the FBI building, watching the young girl lift one persons wallet, then skillfully deposit it into another's pocket. She'd done this at least five times, as far as he could tell, and he was wondering when she'd grow tired of it. As the child walked past him, he quickly snapped a photo of her on his phone and sent it to someone he knew would be interested in what he was witnessing. He wasn't disappointed when a few moments later, his phone rang.

"Missing something?"

"Neal? Hell! Do you have her with you?"

"Not exactly."

"She's doing something illegal isn't she?"

"Define illegal."

"Neal!"

Neal smirked. "She is fine. She is simply shifting some acquired property around."

"Get her and keep her with you. I'll call you and let you know when someone will be there."

Neal smiled as he disconnected the call. The child had been walking the same circuit through the crowds, so he easily intercepted her. "Good Morning." He stated when she crashed right into him.

The girl backed away so she could look up. "Neal?"

"You know, running away from John is not the smartest move you could make True."

"Ah, I've done worse." She threw her arms around Neal's waist. "I've missed you!"

Neal returned the hug. "Likewise." He pushed her back and held her by the shoulders. "John wants you to stay with me until he gets here. What John wants, John gets."

"Yeah, I know. I was gonna go home soon anyway." True sighed. "He's gonna kill me, isn't he?"

"You might wish that once he is through with you." He walked her over to a bench and pushed her into the seat. "Stay here. I need to run inside for a moment."

"Neal? Where have you been?" Peter yelled as soon as he entered the White Collar unit.

"Outside. Why?"

"The van Gogh painting we were looking for has been found."

"Really, where?"

"In one of the storage areas at the Art Museum. It doesn't appear it ever left the premises."

"Who spends the time breaking into a tightly secure museum, take the van Gogh painting from its place on the wall, only to hide it in the museum itself? They could have easily stolen it." Diana asked.

"Oh no." Neal groaned.

"Do you know who did this?"

Instead of replying, Neal turned and strode quickly out of the office.

Curious, Peter followed. When he caught up to Neal, he found him standing next to a bench holding a wallet. "Neal, tell me you didn't?"

"Peter. Do you have such little faith in me?"

"Yes."

"I'm hurt." Neal put his hand on his chest as if he were injured. "Relax. Its my wallet." He pulled a piece of paper out it.

/Sorry Neal, but I've got places to be and things to do that John will definetly not approve of. I have to enjoy my freedom while it lasts! I sure as hell cant stick around here and wait for the warden to come get me. I'll talk to you soon!

True

After he read it, he held it out to Peter, who quickly scanned the note. "Who is True?"

"Do you remember that man I told you about, John Winchester?"

"Yes."

"He is her guardian. He asked me to keep True with me until he retreived her. I should have known better then to trust her." He sighed and put his wallet back into his pocket. "I have to find her. I really do not want to explain to John and his sons why she is no longer with me."

"Looking for this?" Both men turned to see Mozzie walking their way.

"Get the fuck off me Moz!" True growled and struggled to loosen his hold on her shirt. She knew she could get free, but she didn't really want to hurt Mozzie.

"Not polite True." Neal scolded.

"Yeah, your right." True grinned. "Get the fuck off of me Moz, PLEASE."

"True!"

"Ah, your just mad I took your wallet."

"Oh, I'm not angry about that. I am, however, concerned about your recent activities." He took her chin in his hand. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with the van Gogh painting."

True smirked. "I had nothing to do with the van Gogh painting."

"Dammit True." Neal swore uncharacteristically.

"Neal, what is going on?" Peter asked. "Don't tell me this child is responsible for the van Gogh."

"Perhaps we should take this inside. Preferably conference room 2." At Peters raised eyebrow he quickly added "No windows and only one door. It will be better for you, trust me."

"Alright, tell me what is going on." Peter demanded as they entered the conference room.

Neal quietly shut the door and pushed True into a chair at the table. "As I said earlier, this is True Tanner. I am friends with her guardian and his sons. She ran away…"

"I didn't run away! I am merely taking a vacation." True replied indignantly.

"Yes, John will surely believe that." Neal replied before looking back to Peter. "She ran off and they have been looking for her for the past week."

"And how is this connected to our case?"

"True is responsible for stealing the van Gogh."

"It never left the building, so technically that isnt stealing!"

Peters eyes shifted from Neal to True then back to Neal. "You're kidding."

"No, Peter, I'm not. True is probably a better alleged thief than I allegedly was." He smiled at True. "If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it."

"Truth hurts, don't it?"

"Not as much as you will once John arrives." Neals phone rang before True could reply. He looked at the display and grinned. "Hello. Why yes, yes she is. Would you like to speak with her?"

True frantically shook her head. Neal ignored her and handed her the phone. True took it, but didn't put it up to her ear. She sat there trying to think of a way out of the predicament she'd gotten herself in.

"TRUE!" John yelled loud enough that everyone in the room heard him.

She hesitantly put the phone to her ear. "Hey Papa Bear! Its so nice to hear from you. Its been what, a week?"

Peter watched the myriad of emotions that played across True's face as she listened to what her guardian had to say. It was apparent she was being read the riot act.

"No…I didn't mean to…well I did mean to but…I was…but I can explain…In some Conference room at the FBI...but...ok ok. " She set the phone down and hit speaker. "Okay. Everyone can hear you."

"Neal, I guess True is talking about Peter's office?"

"Yes."

"Good. Neal, I know you are not the best influence for True but can you keep her until I can get there?"

"Now John, you know I am reformed and rehabilitated. Working with the FBI does that to criminals."

"That and having someone like Peter around."

Neal conviently ignored that comment. "Sure True can stay with me."

"I'm sorry but due to his probation we cannot allow Neal to have anyone stay with him." Peter interjected. "However Neal spends most of his time with me and my wife so True can stay with us until you arrive."

"Oh hell no!" True exclaimed. She heard John sigh and could picturing him rubbing his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache she was giving him.

"Peter, that should work. I am just not sure if I can trust True to stay."

"Dont worry I have a Neal-proof security system."

True snorted and shared a look with Neal. They both knew nothing could hold her for long. That is why Neal chose a room with only one exit.

Peter gave the both of them a warning look. "Besides, she is a suspect in one of the cases we are working on. This will give me time to close it."

"Suspect? What the hell has she done?"

Peter picked up the phone so the rest of the conversation would be more private. "You are no longer on speaker. She is being held on suspicion of Breaking and entering and theft. We will need you present while we question her. Do you think you will be able to spend a day or two in New York?"

"Yeah I can but I'm in Nebraska and I will take me a while to get there." He wanted to be the one to get True so he could make his feelings on her little escapade clear, but he also didn't want to leave her with Peter for even a day. He knew since she was being held as a suspect she would take off the second she saw an opportunity. "Look, my son is not that far away since he was tracking True so he can be there soon."

"That will be fine."

True sighed as she spun around in the office chair. "Hey lady, How much longer until I can get out of this fuckin place?" She growled at the agent that was watching her.

"Once again, my name is Diana and you are too young to speak like that. " Diana said firmly. The girl has done nothing but give her attitude and cuss at her since Peter stuck her on baby sitting duty.

"Kiss my ass. You don't have any say in anything I do so just answer the fuckin question."

Before Diana could reply the conference room door opened. Peter and Neal stepped in and then moved aside so the person behind them could come into the room. The guy was young but had an air of authority about him.

True, for her part, took one look at who came in, fell out of her chair, jumped up, and ran to the other side of the room. She took a moment to calm her racing heart before speaking. "Hey Dean."

"Front and center. Now. "

"Uh no that's ok. I'm good over here." She would never admit it but Dean scared her as much as John did. She'd learned quickly to stay out of his reach when he was pissed and the look on his face told her he was VERY angry.

Peter opened his mouth to say something since the child was obviously scared but Neal placed a hand on his arm and shook his head.

Dean took a step closer to True. "Did that sound like a request?"

"N-no."

"Excuse me?"

"No sir. I know it wasn't." She replied but still didn't move from her spot against the wall.

Diana watched in awe. This was not the same kid she had been dealing with.

"You will be very sorry if I have to come get you."

True gulped and slowly crossed the room, only to stop just out of arms reach. "Dean..."

"Not a word. I'm sure everyone has heard enough of your mouth." He stepped into her personal space. "Apologize to the agent for the disrespectful behavior and colorful language I know you have treated her too."

True saw the smirk on Diana's face and grew angry. "You said I couldn't talk."

Dean sighed and spun True around. His hand descended three times before he turned her back to face him. "Don't start."

True rubbed her backside and looked at Diana. "I'm sorry."

Another swat landed. "Is this really how you want things to play out? I promise your backside will wear out long before my hand. "

True gulped. "No sir. "

"Then apologize correctly."

"I'm sorry I was disrespectful and cussed at you. It won't happen again."

Diana accepted the apology with a slight nod before turning to Peter. "Should we get her interview out of the way so they can go? I for one have seen enough of this little hellion to last a lifetime."

Everyone took a seat at the table. True tried to sit next to Neal but Dean grabbed her by the collar and shoved her into the chair beside him. "Don't move."

The interview when quickly and it was determined that while True did break into the museum and moved the Van Gogh, she did not take it off of the property so she technically did not steal it. Peter was not sure what his next course of action should be. "You must face consequences for breaking into the Museum. I am just not sure what those should be."

True saw the look on Deans face and knew what she preferred. "Juvie! I think Juvie is just the thing to rehabilitate me!"

Peter stared at the child. What kid in their right mind wanted to sent to a juvenile detention center? He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Neal. "Can I speak with you in private for a moment?" When Peter hesitated he added "Please?"

"Excuse us." He led Neal to a small alcove outside of the conference room. "You're not going to talk me out of imposing consequences for that girl!"

"I'm not going to try. I just wanted to see if I could convince you to not choose something that would see the girl incarcerated."

"Apparently that's what she wants."

"Just take a second to think about the reason she would rather go to jail then home with Dean."

"From her reaction when he arrived I'd say she was afraid of him."

"Yes. Not for the reason you think though." He gave a small smile. "More for the reason I would be afraid to go home with you if I did something similar."

The light bulb went on over Peters head. "I didn't think anyone spanked their kids anymore."

"You haven't met John Winchester! Believe me she will not only be punished by Dean, she will also have to deal with John. He is not someone you want to tangle with even as an adult."

"I take it you've had some experience with this?"

Neal unconsciously rubbed his backside. "You have no idea."

"Ok. I will let her go but if she turns back up in my city and causes trouble..."

"She won't. I promise that once John is done with her she won't even entertain the idea."

They returned to the conference room and Peter explained that True would be released into Deans custody. True looked at him in a panic. "Oh no! No no no no! I did the crime I should do the time! I'll be safer there!"

If Peter had any reservations about his decision they quickly vanished. He ignored her outburst and turned to Dean. "Tell your father that there will be no further actions taken and that True is no longer being looked at as a suspect."

"Thank you Peter. He'll be very glad to hear that." He stood and took True's arm to drag her from the chair when she pulled away.

"No fuckin way! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The last bit of Deans patience vanished in the wake of Trues defiance. He knew if he didn't nip this attitude in the bud now he would have a fight on his hands that he had no plans on having. He sat back down and pulled the girl over his knees before she could even think to protest. He landed ten powerful swats that instantly quelled the rebellion and allowed her to stand. "Anything else to say?"

True wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed her burning backside. "No sir."

"Let's go. We need to get on the road."

True flushed in embarrassment when she realized everyone had seen Dean bust her butt. She threw her arms around Neal's waist and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you."

"Same here." He pulled her back so he could see her face. "No more shenanigans that could get you into trouble with the law. If I can turn over a new leaf you can too."

Peter rolled his eyes when Neal used the word 'shenanigans' but was touched by what he said. Maybe he was doing right by the kid after all.

Dean and True drove for hours before finally stopping at a roadside hotel. When they got into the room True was immediately directed to a convenient corner. "Don't move."

True sighed and listened as Dean called John and explained everything that had happened and decided on. After hanging up he took her shoulder and spun her around. "I'm so angry I don't even know what to say. How could you put us through this?"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand through his short hair. "Lose the pants and underwear and bend over the bed."

Trues eyes widened in surprise as Dean removed his belt. He'd never whipped her before and it made her heart hurt to think her actions drove him to it. She did as instructed and a second later a searing swat landed. She cried out as Dean brought the belt down nine more times before threading his belt back through the loops. He gave her a few moments to calm before pulling her into his arms and allowing her to cry herself out.

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Is John really angry?"

"Oh yeah. Just be glad we will not be meeting up with him for another day. He's going to make what I just gave you look like a walk in the park."

"I kinda figured that. Do you think we can get lost on the way and stretch that from a day to a week?"

"Not going to happen. I'm not getting my ass whipped too!" He kissed her head. "Go get a shower then get to bed. We have an long day tomorrow."


End file.
